


Empty Cabin

by LadyGretchen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Entropy, Gen, Industrial, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGretchen/pseuds/LadyGretchen





	Empty Cabin

In a warehouse  
Home only to echoes  
Of unseen machinery  
To dull song birds  
Hiding in plain sight  
To silent pallets  
Stacked into a maze of pillars

I found a cabin  
Haunted by the absence of man.

Lights left on  
For no man's benefit

A dirty yellow coat  
Hung over the door

A radio played the happiest tunes  
To brighten no one's day

Computers still humming and light  
Now a noisy plastic box

Spiders build their webs  
Where no man will touch

Older cobwebs here and there  
Only echo the emptiness in the air

A man made world  
With no man in it.


End file.
